


We Will Always Love Him (Malec)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Based on the idea that the note left with Max when he was found on the doorstep of the Shadowhunter Academy affected Magnus a little more than he'd like to let on. Alec, Rafael, and Max are there to comfort him and let him know what family really is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	We Will Always Love Him (Malec)

_Who could ever love it?_

_Who could ever love it?_

_Who could ever love it?_

The words echoed around Magnus' head. He was asleep, he knew that. His dreams were filled with blue eyes, blue skin, a crying baby left on the steps of a place where he was sure to be treated like garbage, and through it all, a note circled, with the same five words repeating over and over. _Who could ever love it who could ever love it who could ever love it?_

Tears sprang to Magnus' eyes. He didn't know if he was crying in the dream or not, but he knew he was screaming over and over, _I_

 _could love him! Me! And so could you, if you'd given him a chance! Given me a chance! I could love him! I_ will _love him for forever!_

Someone was shaking him, calling his name.

"Magnus! Magnus! Magnus, wake up, it's just a dream, you're having a nightmare!" Magnus opened his eyes to see blue ones staring back at him. "Alec?" Magnus said. Alec nodded.

"Do you want to tell me why you were screaming? You were scaring the kids a bit." Magnus looked slyly at Alec. "And it doesn't scare them the _other_ times I scream?" Alec's expression got a bit more concerned. "Look, now I _know_ something's wrong. You're avoiding my question." Magnus sighed and got up out of bed. He opened a box that he kept on the shelf, pulled a slip of paper out. He brought it back to Alec's worried face. His hands were shaking. 

"I didn't tell you this when Simon found Max, but apparently, this note was tucked into his bundle."

Alec read it, letting out a small gasp. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus sank onto the bed. "I'm not sure. I guess I just didn't want to burden you with that." Alec shook his head. "Magnus, if something's going to affect you _this_ much, then you need to tell me about it." 

"I just can't stomach the idea that his parents would leave him like that. Who would do that? I hate it, hate it, hate it!"

Alec caught Magnus' flailing hands in his own. He kissed them. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, that woman, or whoever left Max on the steps of the Shadowhunter Academy was _not_ his parent." Magnus started to object, but Alec shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. Maybe that horrid person took care of Max until he was able to be left, but that does not make them his parent. _We_ are his parents, no matter who brought him into the world. We will always love him, and we know he will always love us." Magnus sank onto Alec's chest. He nodded. "Thank you."

"Daddy? Is Papa okay?" A little voice came from Magnus and Alec's bedroom door. It was Rafael, holding Max. Alec nodded. "Papa just had a little bad dream. He's okay. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" Rafael nodded. He climbed onto his dad's bed, carrying Max. Magnus took Max, cuddled him against his chest. The family got under the covers together. A big happy family bundle of love.

_We will always love him._

_We will always love him._

_We will always love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
